


One of Them

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Bromance, Brotp, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash if you prefer, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean presses down on the accelerator. </p><p>"Hang on, Cas." </p><p>He isn't sure if he's saying it in response to their speed or to placate Castiel's pain, but he figures that it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, the prompt was:
> 
> **Imagine your OTP goes on a jog. Person A hurts their ankle, making it impossible to continue the jog. So, Person B hoists Person A over their shoulder and carries them home.**
> 
> (Obviously I've changed it a little bit to be more SPN friendly. Prompt credit to the OTP Prompts Tumblr... if this came from a specific person, I have no idea because I don't understand Tumblr well!)

To Cas's credit, he doesn't make a sound.

Regardless, Dean's more than a little bit frantic. He'd seen the vamp grab hold of Cas, practically _felt_ the bone break as the vamp had snapped Cas's ankle like spaghetti, heard Cas yelp (all the while thinking _Cas, never again, never again, I'm never taking him out on a hunt while he's human ever again_ ) as he went down like a bag of potatoes.

Now, as Dean drops the syringe and hurries over to Cas, who's still crumpled on the dirty cement floor, he has to give him props that he hasn't made a sound beyond the initial yelp. His fingers are curled around his leg just above the ankle, and his face is screwed up in pain, but he's quiet.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay," Dean mutters, dropping down next to him. "Let me see," he says, although he _knows_ it's broken even before he feels for the break, checks for the swelling. "I'm sorry, Cas, I shouldn't have brought you along, this was stupid."

Cas just swallows thickly in reply, and Dean cringes because he knows what's coming next, so he just edges out of the way while Cas hunches over and throws up, pain shooting through his face, visible in not only his face but the way he holds himself.

"That's alright, you're alright," Dean mutters, gripping onto Cas's shoulder tightly. "Get it up before you end up at the hospital and puking into a plastic tub."

When Castiel resurfaces, he's spluttering for breath and he spits bile onto the cement and his eyes are swimming. "... The human body is increasingly fragile," he rasps out, barely above a whisper, his voice made even more rough through vomiting and pain.

Dean laughed dryly, almost nervously. "Welcome to humanity's pain, Cas. Come on, let's get up. Come on." He hesitantly coaxes a tentative Castiel to his feet - foot. The one connected to the broken ankle doesn't touch the ground and Cas sways before Dean gets a better grip on him to steady him. "Can you walk? To the car? Cas?"

Castiel just clings to Dean's shoulder, nostrils flaring to keep up with his breathing, wetness clinging to his eyelashes but resolutely silent nonetheless.

"Okay, maybe not." Dean fishes around in his mind for a moment. There's no way he can carry him. Years of beating up demons didn't give him the leverage to carry around a fully grown man. Maybe Sam could have managed it, but Sam wasn't there with them. The best he can do is be a crutch. "Okay, here, lean against me." He takes all of Cas's weight, then guides the former angel's arm around his own neck. "Hang onto my- yeah." He stops talking, because he had been about to tell Cas to hang onto his shoulder, but Cas's fingers had gripped into his shirt tightly and that would have to be good enough.

Dean slips his arm around Cas's waist, holding on there tightly, praying that Cas doesn't have any other extensive injuries because he doesn't have an option about what to do to get him to the car besides this. "Okay, walk with me. Come on, together."

They manage this way until the front door, where Dean has to pull some painful finagling on his behalf to get the door open and Cas outside. He helps him to the car, the backseat because it's closer right now. He guides Cas into the backseat as carefully as possible, but still not perfectly, because there's a low sound then that Dean recognizes with a start is a moan. Castiel just grits his teeth together and slumps back against the seat once he'd settled, breathing accelerated and sweat on his temple.

Dean closes the door and nearly peels rubber off his new tires as he kicks his baby into full gear to get the hell out of here.

He knows it's just a broken ankle. It's not a good thing, but it's not one of the worst. Cas could have a total broken leg, or arm, or several broken bones. Hell, Dean's had several at once and it's the worst thing imaginable. But Cas is newly human, and Cas doesn't understand what it's like to feel pain. And Dean can truthfully say that a broken bone can officially be the bane of injuries. Not always, but this was apparently one of those times.

Dean presses down on the accelerator. "Hang on, Cas." He isn't sure if he's saying it in response to their speed or to placate Castiel's pain, but he figures that it doesn't matter. He's going to get Cas to a hospital, get him fixed up and drugged up, and then he's going to make him the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich he's ever had and never take him out on a hunt again.

... Of course, he knows he will. He knows he'll be on a mad dash some other day, rushing to save Cas or heal Cas or help Cas, rushing him home or to a hospital. Because that's just what the Winchesters do, and Castiel's forever one of them now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have a prompt for a BrOTP scenario, drop a comment.
> 
> I do not own _Supernatural_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
